Life
by I.S.Teigen
Summary: Don't really know, but it's about Life, B&E, Bella lost her mother, inherited lots of money, coool speech as valedictorian at Forks High and 5-6 years later. Awful relationship with Emmett and Charlie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I could feel my heartbeat going a hundred miles an hour while i stood in front of my classmates and their families. I was 2004 valedictorian. Bella Swan. Forks high school. I have had a hard life. Starting with when my parents split up, and I moved with my mother to Florida, while my big brother stayed with my dad. My brother's name is Emmett.

His one year older than me but when he was seven he had brain surgery from an accident when he fell down from a tree and was in a coma for three months. So he started first grade the same year as I did. My parents split when me and my brother was twelve, and when my mom decided she wanted to move to Florida I wanted to go with her.

My dad didn't like this, so he decided to not have any contact with me and my brother did the same. I wanted to keep in contact but it was a lost cause. Six months ago my mom and my stepfather Phil got in a car crash and they died on the scene. I inherited money from both of them. My mom was a bit of a nutjob but she was very good at saving, and keeping track of the stock marked.

She actually won some money when she and Phil was there for a weekend and afted they died, I was the only relative living so I inherited quite the sum. With what she got from the stock market and winning in Vegas I got thirty five million dollars and after the house and cars was sold and the money from the insurance company I had about fifty million dollars.

My dad and Emmett knew nothing about this, and they were never going to either, so I donated about five million dollars to a charity that collect money every year that goes to families or kids that has lost their parents in a car crash. When I came to live with my dad, Charlie and my brother Emmett, they didn't pick me up at the airport so I had to take a bus from Seattle to Port Angeles and then had to take a taxi to Forks but ended up walking two hours in the pouring rain because the taxi stopped working for some reason unknown to me.

When I got "home" I was greeted with a cold shoulder from both my dad and Emmett and all they did was to sit in front of the flat screen watching football. I had to carry two suitcases and one HUGE bag up the stairs only to find out that there was no room waiting for my arrival.

When I went down stairs I marched to the living room and demanded to know where I was going to sleep. They told me that they had taken my room to use as a storage for stuff and that I was to sleep in the attic. I considered myself a healthy person, so the next day I went to the only supermarket in town and bought some cleaning supplies, and some healthy food.

Maybe not healthy but at least healty_er_ than what they usually ate, take out and pizza. I started cleaning the whole first floor, moping the floor, dusting, and cleaning, and moping the floor once again before I did the second floor. When I went in to the room that used to be my room and saw that my bed and dresser was still there so I used three hours taking my stuff down from the attic and taking the boxes that were in my room up to the attic.

When I finished I washed, dusted and moped the floor on my room before I unpacked for then to take a shower and make dinner.

I had just taken out the brownie cookies I had made when Emmett and his friends came through the door. It had been two months since I had arrived. It seemed like everyone in town hated me, and I had no friends at school. At lunch I eat in the bathroom or in the library. I cried to sleep every night.

Whenever Emmett and his friends came home with him I stayed in my room or were out. I had taking up an unhealthy habit of shopping which were surreal because I hate shopping, but it's not like I have anything ells to do except homework which I don't need to do because everything we're learning now I learned in Florida so now when I had a paper due I just handed in one I did in Florida. I had A in every subject, even GYM, and that was only because I took part in it.

Looking at my speech and then looking up at the students and their families I realize that what I am about to do is REALLY stupid but my mouth started working before my brain.

"My mom always told to live life at the fullest. She also told me that you have to put the past behind you, Hacuna Matata. These last six months here at Forks High has been a pain in the ass. And it's all because of my stupid ass of a father and stupid ass of a brother. I had to walk two hour in the pouring rain the day I came here, just because my "father" and brother didn't want to lift their ass and drive for fifteen minutes to pick me up.

No, they had to watch football on the flat screen. When I was going to bed I found out I had to sleep in the attic because my father and brother didn't want to put some fucking boxes in the attic so I spent five hours cleaning the whole house the next day. I made dinner for them and the first day I made them dinner that threw it on the floor and the proceeded to walk to the living room shouting "clean that up". It hurts you know.

You have no idea why your family hates you, and all you can do is cry yourself to sleep every night because your chest hurts. I don't know why I'm saying this, probably because I want Emmett to know that whatever I did to deserve your rage I'm sorry. And I love you, but I can't help but feel that I wish you would just drop dead. The same goes for my father. Charlie Swan. Chief of Police. I wouldn't mind if he dropped dead as well.

Living with people that hate you really makes your life a living hell. I don't think my dear brother here had said one fucking word to me that are nice. No "thanks for dinner" of "thanks for cleaning the kitchen" no nothing. It's always clean this and clean that. The same for my father." I stopped before I sighed and then started talking again.

"I guess I just wanted to tell you that I hope that whatever happens in your lives that you live it to the fullest. I have a book coming out in a month, and I would like for you to read it. It's already gotten major critics and I have already gotten a script of the book because Summit Entertainment wants to make a movie out of it.

"I don't really have anything positive to say because I haven't had a positive experience going to this school and I don't really know why I have been given this speech. I just want to get my diploma and leave this fucked up place. Thank you." I went over to the person giving out the diplomas and yanked mine from the basked that stood beside him before I went down the stairs of the podium and out of the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if i'm going to continue this story, if you want to then i will. Just leave me a review and if most you you want to, i'll continue this little story, though i don't know where it's headed- though i have one direction... Something that has to do with forgiveness and a heart attack...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Six years later

I never went to collage for a writers degree or a degree in literature. It was something I felt like I didn't need, but decided to take some courses on the side while being a writer. When I walked/ran out of the GYM on graduation day I drove to the airport in Seattle and took the first flight out to New York. I bought an apartment on Manhattan and have stayed there for the last six years. I have been traveling a lot, a book tour in the US and one in France, England and Norway.

My second book became a series of three books. It's all romance and fiction in one. It was called "The End of Dawn Saga". It's about vampires, and vendetta's, love, sex and magic. There sort of are three books in one, book so it's really nine books, but who's counting? The books were bestsellers for weeks.

I hadn't heard from Emmett nor Charlie. Not once in six years, though that might be my fault as well, since I got a new number and blocked it. I have changed a lot. You can say that I grew up a bit when I moved. I visited a psychiatrist for about a year, two or three times a month. We actually became very good friends.

Her name is Victoria James. She's not someone you want to cross, 'cause she is one hard bitch, but she thought me to be more independent than I already was and helped me with my struggles like being more confident. She gave me the number to her hairstylist and told me to go visit there and ask for James Montgomery. James Montgomery, that fucking son of a bitch. His gay, but took my virginity as well. James, Victoria and I became very good friends, when I did my hair I always went to him.

Victoria helped me with my clothes and helped me find my own style. I'm very much of a jeans and hoodie girl, but the first time I stepped into some really nice designer jeans I was sold. I started wearing heals which helped me with my balance and I wore suite jackets. I had a lot of suite jackets, pink, black, red, white, gray you name it.

I also have a lot of scarfs and hats as well as bags and purses, accessory. I really liked the style of Balmain, especially the suits that came in in 2010. I think I bought five outfits straight from the catwalk with the shoes and everything. He had also a lot of wonderful dresses! I weren't much of a fashion diva but I knew what I liked.

I was still the same shy Bella that blushed like crazy but I was more confident and not so awkward. I got my first boyfriend in New York but he was a douch, only wanted me for my money. I was living the dream, perfect job, perfect friends and perfect life.

I was in a really great mood Thursday morning when I went to the store to buy some groceries. I was wearing my favorite pair of Christian louboutin boots with my favorite black skinny jeans and had on my new Balmain shirt tucked inside them with my favorite black suite jacked on- basically everything favorite- when I ran into Edward Cullen.

Edward was one fine man with the perfect green eyes and bronze curly hair and sharp jaw. From what he was wearing I could see I saw he was wearing money. An Armani suit and he looked fiiine. My chart had collided with his and we had both apologized at the same time throwing word out of our mouths that didn't have anything to do with us crashing our charts with each other's.

Suddenly I had agreed to go out with him Saturday night and when he picked me up in his Austin Martin I was sold, until he told me he was Alice Cullens half big brother. He was adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen and had started his second year at collage when I came to town. He had majored in Business and some money thing so he could take over his father company at the age of twenty four.

He had just turned twenty seven and when I asked what he did for his big day he also told me that he celebrated it with his best friends with the names of Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. After he told me about this I kind of shied away from him because I didn't want anything to do with him after he told me that.

I was rather quiet the rest of the date. When he dropped me off at my apartment in Manhattan I felt like I had to get away from him. What if he was like the others? What if he starts to hate me when he finds out that I'm Bella Swan. Well, he knew I was Bella Swan just not little sister to Emmett Swan I guess. I cried that night for the first time in ages because I felt sorry for myself and because I really liked Edward, like really really liked.

I wanted to call Victoria but figured she was fast asleep. The next morning I dressed and went out to around the corner to but some coffee and cake. I felt like eating something unhealthy for breakfast and didn't want to make something myself. I took the elevator up to my apartment and when I stepped outside I saw Edward at the door banging his head against my door.

"Edward?" he didn't hear me. "Edward… What are you doing here?" I asked him again. When he saw me he stood up from the floor and looked around. He was fidgeting and hesitating. "Can I come in?" he said. I nodded my head and stepped past him to unlock my door. I went straight to the kitchen. _What was he doing here? _I wondered.

I turned around to look at him and he was standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Well, come in then" I told him. He locked the door behind him and went to stand in front of me. "Want to sit on the sofa while we talk?" I asked him. We sat and I crossed my legs so I could face him. "What happened last night, Bella?" he asked me.

It was then I saw he was wearing the same clothes he was wearing at the date. His hair was a mess and his eyes were red. He had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and looked miserable. I decided to be up front with him cause I didn't want to hurt his feelings any more than I obviously had done. "When you said your last name was Cullen, I thought nothing of it; that was until last night when you were friends with Alice Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale and Emmett Swan" I told him "How do you know them?" he asked.

"I don't. I don't know them except Emmett. Emmett is my brother, and I haven't talked to him for God knows how long. When my parents split I moved with my mom and so my dad Charlie and Emmett decided to not speak to me again. The last six months of Forks High was miserable. It felt like everyone in town hated me and when I came "home" I was met with two cold shoulders.

The first night there I had to sleep in the attic and the next day I took all of the stuff that had been storage in my room up to the attic. My mom and step father had died in a car crash so I had to move back to Charlie and Emmett. They never acknowledged me unless it was to wash the house. I was there for the last six months of High School.

I was picked to be valedictorian and I told in front of everybody how much pain they had all caused me and how ironic it was for me to be the one to hold the speech. When I finished talking I went over to the person holding my diploma and ran, took the next plain to New York, spent a year in therapy and here I am.

I have book actually that's about those last seven or eight months of high school and of how everyone treated me; especially my dad and Emmett and his friends. So I guess that's why I became so distant last night when you told me you were friends with them, the people that hated me so much" I didn't realize I was crying until I felt tow big hands palming my face and brushing away the tears. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry"

* * *

><p><strong>I have next chapter ready but i want to have written chapter 4 and maybe 5 before i update with chapter 3. Hopefully it won't take to long but i have another story i have to update as well, so it will be a lot of writing on me, I also have to write an English text of 3000 words on the Quileute tribe so... Hopefully it will be one more update this week, and then next week i don't know if i will have time to update. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ I am writing, just not much but hopefully I will update soon- and I hope not every one of you have forgotten this story!  
>In case you are also following a story called <strong>**LIFE**** and ****CAN'T BE BACK****(this one is a Vampire Academy story)** **then I will have to disappoint you, but you will NOT get an update for these two stories anytime soon; Their on HOLD. It's a shame really because ****CAN'T BE BACK ****is what got me started in writing so I would like to finish it up : ( **

**I hope you will take into consideration that I have three exams coming up since this is my last year of high school, but hopefully there will be an update for I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU and LIFE. . . . "Now, in other news" I think I will change the name of ****I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ****- just because I can and because I feel like it's sort of a mouthful :P**

**XOXO (gossip girl) I.$.Teigen**


End file.
